pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story So far - Ryoko Owari
Back to L5R main page: Chapter 4 prologue: Shinjo Tomoe, Shinjo Takaaki and Iuchi Ayana were among three of the people selected to take part in a great tournament and a challenging test of adulthood called the Topaz Championship set before the Emperor himself. They joined when other competitors suffered difficulties in attending the Championship and despite many trials managed to acquit themselves with both honour and glory. The Kami of Heroic Fortune named Megumi (Who they had previously met disguised as a monk) appeared at the ceremony and announced: “Bear witness, for these are among the chosen”. Although the exact meaning of his words were a mystery it certainly garnered attention. One of the other competitors Bayushi Sugai was made an Emerald Magistrate on the spot for winning. He offered the group a chance to work with him as deputies (Yuriki) in Ryoko Owari, the second largest city in the world when they were prepared. Many of the other contestants were also sought out for good offices befitting their skill. The group that we follow were approached by the Dragon Clan Champion and directed to procure and deliver some plum wine to a commander on the Great Carpenter wall that keeps the horrors of the Shadowlands at bay. During what should have been a relatively easy journey they uncovered a love-triangle murder in the fox clan. caused by a cursed knife. As well as a blood sorcerer who was trying to corrupt an area of forest that they drove away but were unable to kill. The Unicorns, joined by a master archer Tsurichi Okura and a Scorpion courtier Yogo Midori arrived at the wall only to find it under-strength due to political and military consequences of the murder in the Fox clan. The commander was fatalistic and arguably insane, killing his own daughter rather than face the reality that she had been tainted. A hostile army was gathering to storm the walls. The group uncovered the enemy plans and Yogo Midori died bravely than yield to a fallen Samurai. They rode out and destroyed the guardians of a monster that could walk through stone and of great strength that was going to breach the walls for them, which then rampaged in the hostile army rather than against the fortifications, breaking the back of the enemy army and their plan. They returned triumphant and for their dutiful service an Imperial Matchmaker was arranged, offering the heroes suitable and prestigious partners, apparently regardless of whether anybody involved wanted them or not. Now the heroes of Rokugan joined by the famed Ronin Anzu as they journey to join the Emerald Magistrate in their first duties to the Empire. Chapter 4 episode 1: Six engagements and a funeral 8th day Month of the Serpent - 8th June Summoned to the city they left early in the morning and together made their way north along the Mountain Goblin's Rest Road, as fields of rice give way to fields of brilliant scarlet poppies. Approaching the black obsidian City Walls [ HIS / KOM ] that are black granite flecked with specks of crystal that allow it to glint in the morning light, they come towards the Gate of Oni's Teeth [ MAT / KOM ] where large dark shards the length of a forearm are build in to the cobbles. Here, mid to low ranking Scorpion Samurai of the Thunder Guard [ MAT ] checked the papers and identities of those entering the city. As they passed through a guard mentioned that they had heard the sad news about the Magistrate. A queue of merchants and traders with heavy carts waited patiently for the nobles to go through, where they were met by the familiar face of Kitsuke Oki. Who explained that the Emerald Magistrate, the honourable Bayushi Sugai had hired her even after her unsuccessful Gempukku (Where Shinjo Takaaki's suspicious behaviour had caused her to lose focus and follow the mystery rather than focus on the contest.) as an assistant to his office (She's a glorified scribe and unlike the Emerald Yoriki, she is not entrusted with the powers of the Emerald Magistrate] and was asked to greet the team and guide them to their appointments. Taking them left along Prayer Street to the Pious Gate [ MAT / KOM ] where they passed the vast structure of the Temple of Daikoku [ MAT / KOM ] and the Brilliant orb atop the Temple of Amaterasu [ MAT / KOM ] Once inside the Noble quarter [ MAT / KOM ], she invited them to bathe in the luxurious Scorpion Gardens [ MAT / KOM / HIS ] where they bathed and relaxed before the serious business of the day began. In the baths she made some small talk, expression admiration that they had solved the Fox Magistrate's murder and heard that there was to be a new play produced on the subject. She also mentioned the death of Sugai's predecessor the Emerald Magistrate Ashidaka Naritoki and the problem that his murder had caused. Not only would the relatively inexperienced Bayushi Sugai be expected to handle all of the cases before he had been fully trained, but he would also need to solve his predecessors murder without being killed himself. After the bath she provided fresh Kimono's and called a palanquin to take them to the Magistrates residence [ MAT / KOM ] in the New Section of the Noble Quarter [ MAT / KOM ]. The funeral was to be held that night and they travelled, past the exotic architecture of the [ MAT KOM ] Ide Residence. They saw a steady flow of mourners visiting the residence wearing respectful black. They slipped in and had a simple meal of rice and fish in the North wing of the well-fortified residence. Inside the courtyard it was relatively spartan except for a small foreign tree bearing purple flowers (A saru suberi, or "monkey slip" tree) planted in the North East corner of the courtyard. The entrance way has been turned in to a shrine with a large portrait of Naritoki in the middle, bowls of incense below it, his katana, wakizashi (Named “Lawful accomplishment”) and elegant set of sea blue armour on a stand. Surrounding all of this is a sea of white flowers with green stems, artfully arranged in the form of a crashing wave. (Though his body was not held here as you should not have a dead body in the same building that people sleep in.) Here they met two people of note among the mourners. Ashidaka Michitaka, the deceased's cousin. A fat man with a ridiculous moustache (GMs note: I incorrectly said that he was Naritoki’s brother, they were actually cousins) who was wailing, crying and swearing vengeance upon whoever took the life of his cousin, but it was clearly evident that he had no experience with blade or stance. The other was Naritoki's widow Kakita Yoshino, who was more reserved, but pleaded with the magistrates to find her husbands killer. She asked them to ask any questions now as she would be leaving the city as soon as the funeral was over. She hated the twisted city that had killed her husband and swore that she would never set foot in it again. They asked if they could speak with her later. After this Kitsuke Oki led them to the Civic hall [ KOM / MAT ], where even with the Emerald Magistrate recently dead there was a stream of people wishing to speak to his successor Bayushi Sugai. The peasants stood in a queue outside whilst the nobles were being entertained by singers and supplied with tea as befits their station. However he met the Magistrates first and presented them with a series of scrolls, some of them were Matsu Shigeko’s dossiers on People, Culture and Places, which were sadly some years out of date, but still highly informative. Others were texts that gave insight to the character and locations of Ryoko Owari including: “A visitor's guide to Ryoko Owari" by Soshi Komachi (Year 1047) (Extracts: notes about holidays and locations), "A History of Ryoko Owari" By Yogo Morosuke (Year 1006) (Extracts: notes about locations), "Memoirs of an Opium Eater" by Silver Bird (A pseudonym as it was published posthumously and anonymously) and finally some annotations: “Threats to Public Order in Ryoko Owari” by Doji Satsume, Emerald Champion and an Introduction and Index from Bayushi Sugai. Sugai himself seemed less than pleased, but was cordial enough, though the two Shinjo's could tell that it was more than just his predecessors death weighing on him and that he was wearing colours that suggested an imminent marriage. He was sat facing them on a low kneeling pillow before his desk with a lit opium pipe resting there. He explained that he would need to travel to the Imperial Capital to report formally on Naritoki's murder. A journey that could take several days and that whilst he was gone he would need the Yoriki to uphold the law in his place. He also summarised the major duties that they would need to investigate and prosecute: * Uncover and punish the murderer of Naritoki * Stop the Ronin Bandit leader Fade who has been amassing followers, armour and weapons. * Apprehend the thief know as Wind who has been stealing a sense of security from the nobles. * Enforce the Emperors edicts in relation to the Opium trade banning it use, possession or sale except in medical forms. * Destroy the Ryoko `Ninja` clan, which Naritoki had made good progress against and who are suspects in his murder. * Maintain the Emperor’s peace. * Investigate new threats that may emerge. He issued them each 6 months wages. 24 Koku for everybody except Anzu who due to her station was only issued 6. He then excused himself to prepare for the funeral and expressed a desire to see the Emerald Yoriki there, but also asked them to receive the remaining guests. * A peasant messenger from the Shosuro Palace [ MAT / KOM / HIS ] invited them to attend a party the following day, which they graciously accepted. * Abbot Okawa of the Temple of Daikoku who offered them a gift if they would come to the temple tomorrow. * Ide Nakatada (who happened to be closest to the door at the time) also invited them to a party at the [ MAT KOM ] Ide Residence on the same day that they were invited to the Palace. Sadly they said that they would have to decline the kind invitation. He also presented Iuchi Ayana with a gift of a waxed umbrella painted with a wave motif around the edge and the symbols of the 5 elements in an elegant mandala and acknowledged their courtship. In this case because they are both of the same clan, it is less important who is the more prestigious of the two, but it would probably be Iuchi Ayana due to her glorious deeds. * Bayushi Korechika came to express his condolences and gifted them with his carriage given that the previous carriage of the office had been burnt until they could find a new one. * Kaiu Shinya and his wife Suzume Sakyo (Who made so little of an impression as to be almost invisible.) who offered a gift of some fine whetstones to help keep the Yoriki's blades sharp. * Ide Baranato arrived with a beautifully illuminated copy of the Tao of Shinsei and a fan depicting the city as seen from a nearby hill or tower. On one side in white lettering that stands out is the quote “Every day of his life a man has only one judge, and that judge is himself.” He expresses regret that they could not attend his party, but said that they might be able to host one the following day. * Bayushi Sumi came to give Shinjo Takaaki the gift of a very fine hand-painted kimono, showing, depending on the angle of incoming light, either a unicorn or a wall of flames, as a personal gift as well as a copy of `Lies` from the governess which was a gift to all of the group. Takaaki returns the favour by presenting her with the cup he had commissioned as a gift for her during their stay in Godurasan Mora, a fine example of its kind inlaid with semi-precious stones and mother-of-pearl forming the symbol of the kami Benten, as well as the kanji for 'memory'. The fact that he had the foresight to have a gift prepared for her seems to catch her off guard and she appears at the same time vexed and pleasantly surprised. She does however mention that there has been some discord about who should join whose family, a tense and anxious subject as the person with the superior position would take their partner fully in to their clan and pay a substantial dowry to compensate the other clan for their loss. She suggests a personal visit to Teardrop Island to discuss the matter further. * Kitsune Tanzan comes with a Taro plant as a gift (a broad leafed plant that can be grown indoors), he explains that this city has many beautiful gardens, but for one accustomed to the freedom of the open sky, the city can be stifling and he hopes that he can bring the wild forest in to her life no matter how far she is removed from it. He also invites her hunting later and is humbled that she thinks so highly of him as to pass over the son of the governess in favour of him. In this case it's clear that Shinjo Tomoe is the more prestigious partner, so he would be joining the Unicorn clan. * Kitsuki Jotomon came to inform the Magistrate's office that she was accepting Ashidaka Michitaka as a student at her dojo as per long-standing arrangement. Takaaki hinted that she might want to inform them of Michitaka's doings, but she deflected saying that all of her students were her personal responsibility. * The Ronin Ample applied for work and was employed by Shinjo Tomoe for 1 Koku a month for 2 months. * The Ronin Dove came to express to Anzu the best of luck in her `Hunting` (For a less female partner) and provided a gift of a cup for each of the Magistrates, they were not of the highest quality, but were nice especially considering a Ronin's budget. Chapter 4 Episode 2: Death and Smoke Before the could depart for the day the Yokiri received one final visitor. * Tai of the Mantis clan came to offer a Tsuruchi a clay jug of a foreign spirit called Schnapps Outside the Magistrates residence [ MAT / KOM ] Iuchi Ayana found on of the city's Thunder Guards leaning on a wall and smoking an opium pipe directly outside of the Civic Hall [ KOM / MAT ]. However she turned a blind eye to it and he eventually wandered off. Tsurichi Okura and Anzu decided to visit True-Word's funeral. Whilst the others travelled to the Magistrate's residence to prepare for the funeral procession. Going out of the Noble Quarter through the ornate Dragons Gate [ MAT / KOM ] and the Dragon Bridge is a direct route to the Leatherworkers quarter outside the city walls and through the Leatherworkers quarter. The crematorium is one of the few stone structures, with a tall stack bellowing dark smoke. It has a set of plain stone steps outside. Going inside they found an unhelpful monk who directed them to True-Word, but refused to get involved in dealing with Eta. Inside True-Word's body was wrapped in white sheets, with only a single rickshaw driver named Shortcut there. Shortcut did not know True-Word well, but said that he died bravely and that because of that he didn't deserve to die alone. Tsuruchi Okura tried to acquire some possession of True-Word's so that he could verify what he saw. However both the Monk and the Eta were extremely reluctant. The monk feigned stupidity to avoid any need to interact with the Eta whilst an Eta set to guard the Crematorium entrance was mute until bribed, at which point he produced a blood-stained Obi from within, which Okura touched. Sadly he was only able to verify that True-Word was the owner of it and he had little insight beyond that. At Sunset True-Word's body was lowered in to the furnace mourned only be a humble rickshaw driver. Meanwhile the Shinjo Tomoe, Shinjo Takaaki and Iuchi Ayana went to the Magistrates residence [ MAT / KOM ] where they were interrupted by a pair of Thunder guard from the Unicorn clan. They had caught a Mantis Samurai captain called Shrimp smoking Opium in public. The keen eyed Iuchi Ayana saw that they were carefully gauging the response and looking at the Yoriki to see what their intent was. However they deferred the decision to the next day and ordered that he be placed in a holding cell for the night. Continuing on they joined the procession of mourners at the Magistrate's residence where Kitsuki Oki pointed out the three housekeeping staff and a few notable nobles before the procession set off. The procession is led by 12 members of the Lightning squad on horseback carrying banners of the Ashidaka family, the Crane Clan and the Imperial Banner signifying membership to the Emerald Magistrates whilst also clearing the Eta from the path of procession (Not that they need to, the way is basically empty). Behind them is a Shugenja of each of the 7 great clans clearing the way with salt and burning incense and behind them Naritoki’s widow carries the portrait of her husband. The procession begins at the Magistrate's residence where the wake has already been taking place for some hours. Before Sunset the path progresses through the Noble Quarter past the Civic Hall [ KOM / MAT ] and then towards the Dragon Gate [ MAT / KOM ], across the Bridge of the Dragon [ MAT / KOM /HIS ] and through a broad well-travelled unpaved avenue of the Eta quarters. (For this reason almost everybody not mounted wears Geta (stilted sandals) to keep their feet from the polluted ground of the Eta quarter. Naritoki’s pyre has been built out in what was once a farmers field outside the city walls and within sight of the crematorium where the body is collected by the Thunder guard who dismount, ascend the Crematorium steps and bear the body aloft on a bier of bamboo poles. The body is covered in a thick white sheet. They place it atop the pyre and his widow takes a bow with a flaming arrow and as the Shugenja intone prayers to Emma-O to guide his safe passage to the realm of the Honoured Ancestors: Yomi. A silence is honoured signalled by a bell for several minutes so that people can pay their respects. After the funeral Ample was much more forthcoming about the late Naritoki. He said that Naritoki suspected that the Ninja only numbered a few dozen and that about a third of their number had been killed so far. They had been driven underground as a result. They were at war with several of the Fireman gangs, so probably made their hide-out away from them. The Eta quarters, the Temple district and the Noble Quarter were all possibilities for areas not under the control of a martial gang of firefighters. They also met the Unicorn as they made their way back from the funeral and joined them at their home where a small buffet was easily able to accommodate more. They ended up walking back alongside several genial Unicorns. Utaku Naishi who overheard the Yoriki discussing striking against Fade and was able to provide a bit of background, whilst complaining about her sisters ill manners. The matronly grandmother Ide Shikibu tried to set up Dove with her grandson Ide Asamitsu, who tried to be charming, but it came across as unfortunately forced. Shinjo Takaaki and Anzu accidentally challenged each other and Asamitsu to a drinking contest. Which knocked out the rather more sheltered Asamitsu fairly quickly and leaving Anzu as the winner. The Samurai together made their way back to the Magistrates residence [ MAT / KOM ] which the staff had cleared in record time. 9th day Month of the Serpent - (9th June) Then rising early Shinjo Tomoe gets a head-start on shopping, commissioning a fan painted with a woman looking out over a city before heading to Kitsuki Jotomon's Dojo. They decide to let Shrimp go with a 2 Koku fine. The others take inspiration from her. Anzu had already picked up some fine Honey-wine as a gift, the others each get a matching set of a comb, an umbrella and a mask to present as a set. Each spending about 2 Koku each for a gift that should certainly present a favourable impression. All except Shinjo Tomoe head to the temple of Daikoku where the Abbot offers them each a boon. Each of them can either take all that they carry from the treasury, all they can enjoy from the busy kitchens or all they can learn from the library. Takaaki chose the Kitchen and was rewarded with delightful tastes and a small tea ceremony that made him feel peaceful and prepared. Ayana, Okuro and Anzu visited the library in which all scrolls were blank, but three monks sat. They asked questions, but seemed dissatisfied with their answers. Chapter 4 Episode 3: Ide Asamitsu's day of questions As they departed without exhausting their full allotment of questions the Abbot asked them what they had learned. Anzu said that she had learned that the mirror does not contain the reflection. The Abbot suggested that they might benefit from asking again and provided them with some questions: * Who are you? * What are you capable of? * What are your restrictions? When they asked these, the monks replied one at a time that they are seers capable of glimpsing distant things. They will only tell the truth, but they see such things as only a small hole in a paper screen. Their prophecy is limited and incomplete. So after much deliberation they asked their final questions: Who orchestrated the Magistrate's death? * A man of no importance who was trusted absolutely. Who sabotaged the coach? * Somebody who walked past it every day. With this the Abbot revealed that the lesson was that one can not achieve the correct answers until one has learned to ask the right questions. Meanwhile Shinjo Tomoe called at the dojo of Kitsuki Jotomon, where she saw the plump Ashidaka Michitaka running laps around the dojo in a gi. He paused to bow to Shinjo Tomoe, but then stayed that way as he caught his breath. The dojo its self is a simple plain structure with only the sign above the door declaring it to be the Jotomon Shinrai Dojo (Shinrai means: reliance, trust, faith and/or confidence) Inside Jotemon was talking with her students on the subject of Bushido. Her students included: Ide Asamitsu, luchi Sadako, Shrimp, Dove and most recently Ashidaka Michitaka. She invited Tomoe in for a simple cup of tea whilst they discussed matters. Tomoe expressed her interest in improving herself. To which Jotemon asked some personal details, wanting to know why she wishes to study with her school, to which Tomoe explained that she had lost a friend because her martial skills were not sufficient to bring down their foe swiftly. She also asked what the most important part of Bushido is and why. To which Tomoe eloquently explained that it was compassion, as defending others was purpose of Bushido. Seeming quite happy with these answers she then asked for Tomoe's stance and they faced off as duellists trying to measure her by the way she holds herself ready for the strike. Tomoe finds Jotomon inscrutable, but she's clearly a master of the blade. She reveals that her intent is to improve people and indicates that many of her students have recently suffered loss or had a problem, she pointed to the death of Ashidaka Michitaka's cousin, Ide Asamitsu who had recently lost his beloved brother and Dove who was a recovering Opium addict after a great trauma in the Shadowlands. They then turn to matters of the city and when asked about recent events she replies that she would meet Tomoe at noon outside the Juniper Teahouse in an area of the Fishermans Quarter called the North Rim. Anzu fresh from the temple also visited Jotomon, although with more of a focus on business and needed to wait until she had finished instructing her students in the so-called three perfect strokes of Kenjutsu. Once again she sized up Anzu with a duelling stance. She mentioned her general impressions of the Magistrate and the city, but did not go in to too much detail. Outside the Juniper Teahouse (A low-class peasant brothel) Tomoe and Jotomon donned basket hats and loose robes and she showed Tomoe a burned out row of houses filled with suffering Opium addicts laying in their own waste. People broken by the drugs grasp and its withdrawal. Those who can afford it and moderate their use are less affected, but those who fall to this stage almost never recover. When asked about Naritoki and his connection to Opium, she insinuated that Naritoki was popular with many people including the Governess, implying that he was more lax on Opium than he might have appeared. Shinjo Takaaki on the other hand was concerned about the carriage, it was likely burnt with the aid of pine resin or tar, the former being more likely due to it not being spotted. So he enquired with the kindly old matron Ide Shikibu who was tending to a bonsai tree in the Scorpion gardens. She got up to greet him and was generally friendly, although she didn't know much about pine resin, so directed him to her grandson Ide Asamitsu (Though she refers to all of the local Ide as her sons and daughters as much as they tend to refer to her as their mother.) who was just on his way back from the Dojo. Takaaki escorted Ide Shikibu back to the [ MAT KOM ] Ide Residence where they met Asamitsu. Sadly Pine Resin is a common substance and enough to coat a carriage could fit in to a large bucket. Most of the suppliers for it could be found in and around the docks in the Fishermans Quarter. Though Doji Sukemara's merchant Builder would know the most as pine resin is used to waterproof the wood in homes. Takaaki thanked him and went on his way seeking somebody to ask somebody about the arranged engagement with Bayushi Sumi and the potential for conflict. However the only person in a similar position was again Ide Asamitsu who had been promised to Shosuro Kimi after the death of his brother (who was originally engaged to her before his tragic death at the hands of an Opium overdose.). He explained that whilst negotiations were tense, it was the result of losing a potentially very important member of their clan to another clan, the large dowry involved as both people are very promising souls and the fact that when they move clans whoever leaves their clan will become part of another clan and all that comes with it. The The Shinjo are reluctant to induct a Scorpion Courtier as she could then use that position of trust and their name to gather all manner of secrets. The Scorpion are reluctant to have an outsider privy to their secrets. He suggests that the most effective thing to do would be to work it out amongst the two of them and work it out from there. Anzu made her way to Teardrop Island through the Little Gate [ MAT / KOM / HIS ], through the shop know as [ MAT / KOM ] Swords Polished and up to the House of the Breaking Wave where she tried to find the Geisha Syrup who had been hounded by people about her role in memoirs of an Opium Eater. She was polite enough to give some general information, but when questioned about her clients she was extremely tight lipped as geisha are often confidantes and speaking the secrets of her clients could spell disaster for her house but also her profession as a whole. If they could not be trusted to keep secrets then Samurai could not relax their On or `Face` around them and enjoy themselves. But she did suggest that Ashidaka Naritoki was not among the patrons of her house. Iuchi Ayana visited the Magistrate's house but could not find a good source of spirits to talk to, but did speak with the staff of the residence. The Maid (Named Flower), The Manservant (A recent addition bought in by Bayushi Sugai named Screen) and the Groom (Named Placid). The Maid and the Manservant were sleeping on the night of the Magistrate's death, but the Groom was roused and told to prepare the carriage for True-Word and Naritoki. They sped off without telling them the meaning of their journey and the Groom did not see them again, although he elaborated that late night journeys like this were not unheard of. She then travelled to the Little Gate where She tried to speak to nearby air spirits. However they had been driven away by the Kansen of the area and only the blood spirit was there to help. It offered to tell her about the murder, for only a little blood, but she stoically refused. They met up to discuss their findings and plan their next move at the Magistrate's residence. However evening was fast approaching and after some discussion they decided that their next priority would be Fade. With this in mind they travelled to the Shosuro Palace [ MAT / KOM / HIS ] where they were greeted by Shosuro Jocho, head of the Thunder Guard, heir to the city and son of the Governess who showed them in to the main ballroom through a subtly deceptive maze of corridors that seemed straight at first but were actually well hidden curves. Sat on a throne at the far end Shosuro Hyobu was holding court and accepted them as the Yoriki bought their gifts. She seemed remarkably positive towards them, partially due to the lavish gifts and said that the City's Thunder Guard would be available to them at her discretion. She spoke to Anzu and seemed pleased by her ambition to rise in station. They then took a tour led by Shosuro Jocho who showed them a few of the more interesting areas, including a shrine with a secret stair leading up to a balcony that overlooked the river and the Merchant Quarter. It was there that they spoke of a secret plot to capture the bandit leader Fade by tempting him out of hiding with a wealthy merchant caravan. He was delighted by the opportunity, although the specifics of the plan would need work, so they spoke with Shosuro Gobei about using one of his caravans as bait. He suggested a jewellery shipment to Phoenix lands as he has access to a fine silversmith whose work would be well valued. Though whether to take additional guards with them and how they would hide themselves was a more complex matter. Chapter 4 Episode 4: How to be unpopular at parties After their discussions Iuchi Ayana was called away to help with important duties at the temple of Amaterasu. Shosuro Gobei wanted to know when they could arrange the caravan and the yokiri insisted that it should be as soon as possible. To which he agreed, the day after tomorrow (the 11th of the month) Bayushi Sumi and Shinjo Takaaki snuck away for a more in-depth discussion (in a hidden bedroom behind a Crab memorial) about their future together. She made it clear that whilst she would join his family (and consequently stop being able to progress in her own school), but in exchange she wanted two concessions; a promise of fidelity on his part and that she would wear the metaphorical trousers in private whilst he acts the part in public. Takaaki told her that he would likewise have gladly joined her family if it meant they could be together and told her the story of the porcupine dilemma: On a cold day in winter, porcupines huddled together for warmth. But as they began to prick one another with their quills they were forced apart. However the cold drove them together again, with the same result, so that the porcupines chose to be distant from each other. But among them, two decided to stay close They were so close that could feel the breath on their necks. So close that could feel the heart under their skin. So close that could feel the blood slowly flow on their bodies. So close they could feel the life flow from each other. And it was pleasant. It was warm. When the dawn came, they had perished. All the other porcupines continued to survive, struggling between cold, suffering and pain, looking for a bit of relief. And in the end, they all fade away by the winter's gale But among them, two really knew happiness. He also readily agrees to her conditions, telling her that he may not be the most intelligent but just enough to know that she is clearly his superior in that regard and that he will happily follow her lead. Shosuro Gobei wanted to know about their visit to the temple of Daikoku but asked the one person who didn't go (Shinjo Tomoe) and Tsurichi Okura, who was cheerfully evasive about the specifics. Yogo Osako approached the group asking to help collaborate with her on catching the killer who she blamed on the Ninja, but then also insinuated that the Yoriki had gained significantly from the previous magistrates death and that they arrived only days after the murder. Though she gave off an air of banter more than anything else. Tsurichi Okura found Tai who was indulging heavily in sake but being a merry drunk. She revealed that the expensive parties that she was getting invited to were causing her significant financial strain as she struggled to afford appropriate gifts for such wealthy and influential people. Bayushi Otado came over to the drunken Tai and tried unsuccessfully to antagonise her. Anzu tried to have a word with Soshi Seiryoku, but she lived up to her reputation for being prickly and took verbal snipes at every opportunity she could. Ide Nakatada stood off to the side rarely interacting until approached by Anzu, who wanted to know if there was soon to be a Unicorn marriage. He revealed to her that Ide Asamitsu was due to marry Shosuro Kimi to keep the Scorpion/Unicorn alliance alive. In exchange he asked about what things would make good gifts for Iuchi Ayana, to which he was directed to Shinjo Tomoe, who revealed that she liked good luck charms. Kitsune Tanzan seemed quite pleased with himself, but did not mingle much. The most amusing part of the evening came when Anzu the Ronin attempted to talk to Dove, but missed her and when coming back in to the main hall found that all her clothes besides her obi and her daisho had been removed and hung from the ceiling in a side corridor. She retrieved them, but then any chance of talking to Dove evaporated and the The Governess coolly remarked that as some of her guests were feeling the heat that she could open the balcony windows making Anzu something of a laughing stock as the party broke up. After the party Kitsune Tanzan took Shinjo Tomoe out in to the woods to show her a hidden glade that he had created with his magic just for her and mentioned that he was trying to work to treat the unfortunates who had fallen to opium addiction. Meanwhile Shinjo Takaaki and Tsurichi Okura went to teardrop island with their respective betrothed ones. Shinjo Takaaki went to the House of the Rising Sun [ MAT / KOM ] where she got them both massages and the best musical entertainment on the island whilst leading up to a night of romance. She tried to ply him with opium, but he staunchly refused without being overly crass about it, stating that Sumi's presence "is all the intoxication I need". Whilst Tsurichi Okura went for a night of drunken debauchery at the House of Foreign Stories [ MAT / KOM ], Tai also tried to lure him in to opium, but here too he politely resisted. 10th day Month of the Serpent - (10th June) The next day was spent on many minor activities such as buying gifts for the upcoming Unicorn party at the Ide residence that evening. Anzu and Shinjo Tomoe made their way first to Jotomon's Dojo, where Anzu enquired about using her dojo as a safe haven for any witnesses that they might collect. She said that the practicalities of this would make it difficult, but that she might be able to harbour a couple of people for a very limited amount of time. They then went to the leatherworkers quarter where they sought out Eyebrows the mortician. He seemed upset and worried at their presence, but asked if they required him to work for them again and enquired if Pitiful might also be required. Returning to the Magistrate's residence Tsurichi Okura found the bucket of pine resin that was nearby the coach and touched it to see who the last people to touch it were. The first two were expected. The Groom and Iuchi Ayana who investigated it the day before. However the third person was the Eta Eyebrows. As evening came around they travelled to the Ide Residence which was open and flamboyant with soft furnishings and a number of Geisha from the House of Foreign Stories [ MAT / KOM ] in attendance, including the Gaijin Geisha Magda. As they arrived they were greeted by the old and weakened Shinjo Yoshifusa, who now walks only slowly and with the aid of a cane but who had little to say before returning to sit down a moment later. Iuchi Sadako overheard a conversation that mentioned that True Word was the architect of Naritoki's murder. A prospect that she found delightfully intriguing. She expounded on several theories about the city and the threats. * That the Dragon Clan Champion had sent his agents to the city. * That Fade was actually and alliance of three men betrayed by the Scorpion clan. A Lion, a Crane and a Crab which is why his tactics also changed. * That `The Wind` was a `True Ninja` able to walk through walls. She was also able to tell the magistrates about the theft of a small jade idol from the Ide Residence [ MAT KOM ] 6 months ago. It was originally a gift from the Crab clan Daimyo for helping supply the Crab with food to see them through a nasty winter famine. The room it was housed in also contained other objects of art and beauty, but this was the only one stolen before or since. Shinjo Takaaki mentioned the teams deeds in the Shadowlands and Iuchi Sadako announces to people that he's about to do a performance for them. He obligingly ad-libs a bit of epic poetry about their adventures, (redacting the more supernatural elements of the Shadowlands). Utaku Genshi offers the services of her merchants in combating the Ninja, who she believed killed Naritoki. She also hears of their plan to spread the rumour about the shipment of silver and spreads the word via her sister that a valuable caravan will be leaving the city. Shinjo Yoshiko - Seems eternally put upon as she helps her aged father. However her prospects of a marriage dwindle with every day. Ide Shikibu - The old matron potters around and enquired about the health of the tree in the Magistrates garden. She is quite delighted that there is going to be a wedding soon. Although she makes a slip of memory and momentarily forgets that Ide Michikane died and that Ide Asamitsu will be marrying Shosuro Kimi in his place. However as soon as the memory catches up to her a great wave of grief washes over her and she relives the moment all over again. Utaku Naishi thrives on spreading gossip, particularly Anzu's recent embarasement in court. Eventually this was turned to their advantage when they mentioned the Iuchi Michisuna picked up on Takaaki's poem and asked to copy it down along with Magda who was also intrigued. Ide Baranato smiled outwardly, but Tsurichi Okura noticed that he was quickly frowning once he felt that no eyes were upon him. Seeming upset at the Yokiri in particular. Takaaki and Sumi took the opportunity of the party to announce that the Unicorn clan will be gaining a new member. The announcement itself was well received, while the occasion seemed sit less well with various attendees for different reasons. 11th day Month of the Serpent - (11th June) In the morning after the party they were about to go to the main gates when Utaku Genshi catches up to them, warning that she has found the location of the Ninja for only a brief window of time. However the team decides that they have to press on against Fade given that they had already baited the hook to lure him in. So decided that they could not fight and needed to focus on the threat that they had planned for. Chapter 4 - Episode 5 - Fires and Rumours, both spread and grow. Iuchi Ayana has been asked to help with the rising of the Sun ceremony as the very elderly priestess at the Temple of Amaterasu had not broken her meditation and they needed somebody to perform the sacred rite to welcome the Sun. Sadly she was not particularly successful and took several attempts to light the ceremonial fire. Much to the embarrassment of all concerned. Ayana heard that the rest of the Yoriki were about to set off out of the city and so hurried to join them and encountered Abbot Okawa and 6 of his adepts going the same way. He mentioned that Daikoku had blessed them with a beautiful day and that it would be positively shameful to waste it. So he wanted to come with them a little way on their journey. At the gate Iuchi Ayana and the Abbot met with the other Emerald Yoriki who were with Shosuro Gobei and his caravan. His plan is to take the large carts and wagons down to Beiden pass, cross the Spine of the World Mountain and then follow the trade routes North to the Phoenix lands where he can exchange his silver, woven silks and other processed luxury goods for raw lumber, metals and earn some coin from the exchange. It's a five day journey to Beiden Pass on food (which is the speed that the caravan must travel at) and then a 1-2 week trip to reach the Phoenix lands. The Abbot was all smiles, but Gobei, was more reserved about his presence. So they settled down in the back of the wagon together. The Unicorn Bushi with their riding armour needed to stay concealed as they would be too obvious. Gobei broke out an elegant Shogi board with metal pieces that stuck in to indentations as it went across the board. Meanwhile Tsurichi Okura and Anzu covered their light armour with straw capes (called mino). and walked alongside the caravan that consisted of a few wagons and several hand-carts. Almost as soon as the walls of the city were out of sight, Okura spotted activity on the road ahead. A group of 10 people wearing ashigaru armour were laying in wait by an area of the road which they had dropped a very small tree across. Okura fired a shot that killed one of the attackers, causing the others to charge. They were too far away and they were armed with Yari (spears), so were at Okura's mercy as he managed to grievously injure two of them with a single arrow and the remainder broke and fled. He did however managed to injure one and bring them down for interrogation. As the others gathered around to interrogate their prisoner. The survivor was too badly injured to reasonably question but Iuchi Ayana stabilised and dressed the wound and he was sufficiently intimidated to spill his guts. The bandits were former Ashigaru, one off who now worked as a server in the Ide residence. They had heard about the vast fortune being transported (The rumour had seriously exaggerated the original value of the shipment) and decided to dig out their old armour and become rich. The Abbot came over and showed the prisoner a pouch of silver and asked if this is what the bandit was looking for. When he (eventually and reluctantly) says yes, Then he began chastising the bandit for the foolishness of his greed until Anzu offered to take over eventually knocking them out. In the end the Abbot (who had come suspiciously well prepared) and carried the bandit off with a promise to find his remaining friends as well and introduce them to a lifetime of meditation and service. They carried on along the road but they noted that there were several potential spots along the road which would be ideal for an ambush. Coming to the first of these Okura ranged ahead and encountered two different groups arguing in a forest on a hill that overlooked the road. The two groups were clearly at odds and arguing over who could claim the spot, but when one spotted Okura they assumed an ambush and whilst he took an arrow for his trouble they began fighting each other as Okura retreated. As the caravan approached the ambush spot, their element of surprise completely lost the axe-wielding thugs came out swinging at Anzu who tried to mercifully restrain one whilst The two Shinjos (Takaaki and Tomoe rode down two of them and Iuchi Ayana protected Anzu with a fire spell that injured his three attackers. Okura engaged one of the bandits but at point blank range his arrows lost a of their stopping power so he couldn't get a fatal blow. This did not however prevent the axe-wielders from chopping down Anzu and nearly killing her, whilst archers from the forest attempted to turn the Shinjo bushi in to pincushions with only modest success. Moving in, the Shinjo bushi cut down the attackers who were targeting Anzu whilst Iuchi Ayana tried to heal her wounds. The archers in the woods fired again, but this time given that the Bushi and the axe-users were so close together they fired indiscriminately killing most of the remaining thugs and retreating in good order. They had one living prisoner, the one that Anzu incapacitated. He tried to evade and remain quiet, but he was alone and outnumbered and his friends were dead. He admitted that he was a Fireman. Although he was far more keen to rat out the archers, they were from the Moments Edge Firefighters led by a man named No-Nose whilst he was from the Fire Eaters led by a man named Bigger. They told the fireman that they would remember him and would be calling on him in the future. [ OKI ] After this the rest of the journey was relatively uneventful. They passed Nihai tower (A fortified watchtower and small military fort with an associated village), to Kyuden Bayushi (The palace of the Bayushi family and the heart of their military, a castle surrounded by an elaborate labyrinth with a large town slightly separated from it) then up to the trade city of Beiden (Where merchants of numerous clans come to trade) and through the Spine of the World. There they parted ways with Gobei and his caravan and made their way back up to Ryoko Owari. A total journey of 7 days. 18th day Month of the Serpent - (11th June) Returning to Ryoko Owari Chapter 4 - Episode 6 - Yemon's Legacy (Part 1) On the road Tsurichi Okura told the other Yoriki of his suspicions. That Fade is a Unicorn named Utaku Isas with a grudge against the Scorpion clan after losing a duel and that the unofficial head of the Unicorn Clan Ide Baranato was responsible for killing the Emerald Magistrate Ashidaka Naritoki and True-Word. However he was insufficiently certain to start accusing them publicly. As they arrived back the Thunder Guard on the Gate of Oni's Teeth [ MAT / KOM ] told them that they should report to the office of the Emerald Magistrate Bayushi Sugai. However dusty from the road they had a bath and dressed formally before going to see him. In the Civic Hall [ KOM / MAT ] Bayushi Sugai greeted them in a much more optimistic tone, having reduced his mask to something quite minimalist and no longer touching his white Kimono with a sense of dread. He praised them for their proactive actions against the bandits and Fade, but also berated them for not waiting for him to return or at least informing the local Magistrate of their departure. However overall he seemed satisfied with their work. He advised them that there were several issues that required their attention and asked them to start at the Dragon's Gate [ MAT / KOM ] where the Thunderguard had very recently requested aid from the Imperial Magistrate. Once they arrived they could hear a heated argument with Thunder Guard blocking the path of a Crab Samurai in Heavy armour. The Crab, who eventually revealed their name to be Kaiu Joji, was pale and dishevelled with signs of bleeding from the Mouth and greasy hair. Iuchi Ayana recognised the signs of the Taint, although he was rambling and barely coherent, talking to somebody they could not see. He had not drawn his weapons yet, so they took him inside to a back room of a nearby inn where they tried to interrogate him. However he was quite reluctant mentioning that he couldn't trust anybody, he was on the trail of murderers and that there was a meeting. Iuchi Ayana consulted an air spirit who revealed that there was indeed a spiritual presence beside the Kansen around the Crab. Becoming frustrated he started to walk out of the Inn and the magistrates followed, but when Ayana mentioned that they were good at keeping secrets he became spooked and ran off through the crowd. Unable to catch up, Shinjo Tomoe and Tsurichi Okura tried to track his path, whilst Iuchi Ayana went to the Temple of Ameterasu for advice and consulted the priestess Meiyo who suggested that he would be best cared for by his own people and that whilst Ameterasu's gifts can burn away the taint, it is rare for somebody to survive the process. Shinjo Tomoe found that the tracks led through the Fishermans Quarter to the banks of the river opposite the Licensed Quarter on Teardrop Island. As impressive as it seemed, it appeared that the hulking crab swam across the river in full heavy armour to the island. So they raced around to the Little Gate [ MAT / KOM / HIS ] and caught a ferry to the Island. Iuchi Ayana handed over her weapons, but kept her scrolls. However the well-respected Ronin known as Gate barred the Bushi from entry unless they surrendered their weapons. Even in the face of being accused of a crime, Gate would not break his oath. Shinjo Tomoe plead her case that they were on the trail of dangerous people who were armed on the island. He conceded that he could supply her with a bokken as it was not a weapon and would not violate his oath. Tsurichi Okura on the other hand tried to unstring his bow and carry it as a staff. Gate allowed this but would not allow any arrows. But was deeply unimpressed when he found Okura trying to sneak his arrows past him anyway in the folds of his robes. He did however manage to sneak a single arrow through. Once they were all through they picked up the trail and found their Crab Kaiu Joji. He was stalking a group meeting in a hidden area of the public gardens. They overheard a snippet of their conversation as they approached. Arrogant aristocrat: "Very well; you'll have your payment - if the map is where you say. If you've lied to us though, I assure you our revenge will be swift." Plain looking woman: "I've told you everything I know! I can't promise the map's there, but I think it is." The Crab sensing his time charged in to the midst of the group and the Magistrates joined them. The group consisted of: * The Aristocrat: A tough young man who's dressed as if he is very wealthy. He's got sharp eyes, stylish clothes, but the eyes and mouth of a peasant. * Young Ronin: A scruffy unarmed ronin and broad features. * Experienced Ronin: A more composed ronin with a pair of Kama and a serious expression * Scorpion A: A plain young woman - the kind who never rates a second glance. Her mask is a blue gauze veil, and she tends to accent her clan colors with blue. * Scorpion B: A tall, extremely slender woman in her late forties. She's still good looking, in a haughty way, but the bloom is off the rose. She exhibits a good deal of superior attitude, but in a kind ofsexy way. Her mask consists of three lengths of black cord, connected at each end to a headband, so that they dangle and overlap over her face without really concealing it. * Crab Shugenja: Aburly young man whose pallor is just a little too stark to be attractive. He's got a long mustache and beard, and he's plaited them into two braids after the Unicorn fashion. Carrying a scroll satchel. Who were then interrupted by Kaiu Joji and the magistrates. Joji simply came in and took a brutal swipe at Scorpion A with his tetsubo. Tomoe managed to state her authority so strongly that the junior looking ronin simply fled. Okura tried to disarm the massive crab unsuccessfully. Ayana meanwhile dived in to provide a healing spell for Scorpion A. The Senior Ronin also tried to strike at the Crab warrior but his kama were unable to pierce such fearsome armour. Scorpion B lunged in to grab a piece of paper from the stunned and prone Scorpion A, whilst the Crab Shugenja summoned a Tetsubo of Earth. Ayana summoned a Yari of Air for Tomoe, whilst Kaiu Joji, feeling surrounded, tried a massive sweep to clear people from his radius, which Tomoe stepped back from and send the senior ronin flying backwards. Tomoe and Okura struck at Scorpion B whittling her down. Tomoe fended off the massive crab away from her prisoner, adopting the stance of the impenetrable mountain to fend off his blows. The senior ronin picked up his aristocratic master and fled with him, realising how dire the situation was. Scorpion B tried to flee at full speed with the paper, to which Okura put his only arrow through her leg, hobbling her movements considerably. Summoning another Yari of air Ayana prepared to join the fray. Focus then fell on protecting Scorpion A from a very vengeful Kaiu Joji, who incoherently accused both the Scorpion women of being Maho. Tomoe secured and bound Scorpion A sending Joji after Scorpion B. Once Scorpion B was down and the Crab Shungenja was chasing, he dropped the Tetsubo and cast a spell sinking Scorpion B in to the ground, where she vanished from view. A mixture of stones and blades went towards the Crab Shugenja who tried to fade himself in to the ground, but as he did so, the massive weight of Joji's Tetsubo killed him the instant before he was able to escape, leaving a pulverised mess in its wake. With one (possibly Maho) shugenja on the loose and the noble and his ronin at large, the helped secure Scorpion A who proceeded to tell all... Back to L5R main page: